The invention relates to a massaging device in the shape of a rod with an essentially cylindrical end element with a sleeve. The sleeve is made of a flexible rubber material and it has a drive element to produce an oscillating deformation of the sleeve.
Such massaging devices for insertion into body cavities, e.g. the vagina, are known in the art (e.g. from EP 0 472 965 A1).
In particular, DE 102004033932 A1 discloses a massaging device in the form of a rod, which comprises an essentially cylindrical end element and a wall or shell made of a flexible rubber material forming the outer surface of the end element. In a first embodiment, the massaging device comprises a drive mechanism consisting of a plurality of jaw-like support elements with bearing and support surfaces, against which the sleeve bears. To create a radial stroke movement of the jaw-like support elements, a shaft is provided that comprises several eccentric sections and engages with the support elements and can be driven by a drive mechanism. Via the radial stroke movement of the jaw-like support elements, three of which are arranged respectively in one plane, an oscillating deformation of the shell relative to a longitudinal axis of the end element is generated radially outward and inward on the end element, so that this deformation takes place along the longitudinal axis of the end element and/or in the peripheral direction of the end element, preferably phase-delayed. In a second embodiment the bearing and support surfaces for the shell are formed by eccentric sections of several shafts, which are oriented with their longitudinal extension in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the end element and can likewise be driven by a drive mechanism.
It is an object of the invention to present a massaging device with a new type of drive mechanism for generating an oscillating deformation of the flexible sleeve of the massaging device.